A Memory in Time
by grand canyon
Summary: Harry has to go to the past, to save the future.  Things must be completed in the time allowed, with out messing too much up.  Can Harry do it?  hbp spoilers, and rated Mature to be safe for later chapters.
1. A Change in Times

A Memory in Time

Chapter 1: A Change in Times

Time can be a very dangerous thing to mess with, going to the future, or the past. Make one little mistake and the entire world could be ruined, not just your own life. Make one little mistake and everyone could die. Yes, time is a VERY dangerous thing to mess with, and a boy named Harry Potter is just about to find out how dangerous it can really be.

It was nearing seven O'clock AM and Mr. Weasley would soon be arriving to get Harry from the Dursleys. Both Harry and Ron were going to take their aparation test. Remus would have liked to have gone with Harry too but he had important things to do for the Order.

Harry paced his room counting down the minuets until he would be leaving Number Four Privit Dr. It was one week from Harry's birthday and one month since he left Hogwarts. All of the students left one week early because of Dumbledore's death

Harry only came back to his aunt and uncle's house this year out of respect for Professor Dumbledore's wishes. He personally would have liked to have eaten 20 lbs. of vomit flavored beans over coming here again.

However, to Harry's immense surprise he found that coming back was semi helpful. Harry had been planning for the past month what he was going to do and how he was going to convince Ron and Hermione not to come with him. That this was something that he had to do himself. But the more he thought about what he was going to say he realized that there would be no talking the two of them out of coming with him. They would follow him anywhere.

Harry could not let that happen though. Hermione and Ron both had full lives to live and needed to back to school. If Harry's plans worked out properly, he to would be going back to school. Harry was really starting to have hope of this too, but six years was a long time and anything could happen.

Some where there was a loud crack that woke Harry from his thoughts. He poked his head out of his room and saw that the crack had startled the Dursleys too, because they were out of their rooms and were staring angrily at Harry. Harry was sure that they blamed him for the noise.

Uncle Vernon and Harry raced to the stairs, but Harry being the smaller one, won. He did take his time answering the door though. He had to use caution in case it was not who he was expecting. When he got the bottom of the steps he took his wand out and slowly poked his head around the corner.

Mr. Weasley was standing in the living room of Number Four Privit Drive and the Dursleys snuck back upstairs.

"Hi Mr. Weasley!" Harry said happily as he came around the corner, wand still out.

Mr. Weasley surveyed Harry before responding. He looked thinner then the last time they had seen each other at the train station, but well taken care of. The order members who were still stationed out side of the house had informed the rest of the order that Harry had spent almost the entire month inside of his room working on things. All they heard was pages rustle and Harry's quill scratching on parchment. They also said that Harry had been writing frequent letters to other people as well as his friends. They did not know whom the letters were addressed to but he got replies from who ever he was sending them to. This greatly puzzled them because they had no idea who he was talking to. The entire order was happy that he was talking to someone though. They were not sure how he was going to react after watching Dumbledore's death, but he seems to be doing well.

"Hi Harry, all ready to go?" Mr. Weasley finally spoke.

"Yeah, I've been ready for a month now!" Harry said as a huge grin came upon his face. Harry dashed back upstairs grabbed his trunk, sent Headwig on to the Burrow, and came downstairs with in fifteen min.

"Mr. Weasley how will we be getting to the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"I hope you don't mind, but side-along-apparation."

"Not at all," Harry said as Mr. Weasly vanished his trunk and bird cadge to the burrow.

"Ok ready to go Harry?" Mr. Weasley said as he stuck out his arm.

"Oy, boy. Do not come back next year. Or, ever again. Understand?" Uncle Vernon decided to make an appearance.

"I don't plan on it! Good-Bye!" Harry said as he grabbed Mr. Weasley's arm and appareted to the ministry. They went strait to Mr. Weasley's new office, which he got when he got the raise back at Christmas.

"I already got your visitors badge and Ron should be flooing in any moment. Your apparation test will be at 8:30 am in one hour." Mr. Weasley informed Harry.

'Great' Harry thought 'I'm going to have to be quick then.'

"OK, May I please use the restroom?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure, it's three doors to the right on the other side of the hall. Big sign cannot miss it. Want me to show you?" Mr. Weasley replied.

"NO! No, thanks though. I think I can find it."

Harry left Mr. Weasley's office but instead of going to the right, he turned left toward the elevator. He pressed the third floor button, and when his ride was finally over he was in luck because no one was in the hallway when Harry stepped off the elevator. Harry walked swiftly towards the Department of Mysteries and stepped through the first door. As soon as the door was shut the room started to spin like it did the last time Harry was there. However, this time Harry was prepared. For the past month, he had been pretending that he was a curious schoolboy who had to do a report on time turners. Harry had been writing the ministry asking questions about then until one day he got a good answer. The particular question that got him the good answer was: how far back can you go with a time turner? The answer was what he was looking for. The ministry person replied that you should only go back seven hours with a normal time turner or else it wouldn't be safe, but the ministry had just developed a new time turner that can go back up to ten years. They had just finished it and would soon be letting people know about it. The ministry person had told Harry all he needed to know.

"Show me the time room!" Harry said aloud, immediately the doors stopped spinning, and one door opened. Harry stepped thought ad knew he had the right room. On the far side of the room where the time turners. He walked over and started to examine them. Half of them were the normal time turners, Harry knew this because he recognized them, the other half looked different but still had the same knob that your turn to go through time. He carefully levitated one of the new ones and brought it to him with his wand.

Once he had it safely in his pocket and nothing happened he turned and ran into the big circular room. Again the doors started to spin.

"Show me the exit!" Harry yelled as he had done in his fifth year at hogwarts. The right door flew open and Harry ran towards the elevator. During the three minuet ride up to Mr. Weasley's floor Harry's mind was reeling with what had just happened.

'I can't believe I just pulled it of! That was unusually easy and I wonder why there weren't any people down there! Not the I'm complaining, but…'

But Harry never got to finish his trail of thought because the elevator stopped and he had to get off. He ran to Mr. Weasley's office earning him a few suspicious looks from passer-byes. When he got to his destination he found that Ron was also there.

"Harry, what took you so long? I thought you had fallen in or some thing. I was about to came in and look for you!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Hi ya Harry, how are you?" Ron said from behind his dad.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley, I just got a little nervous about taking the test. Hi Ron I've been good, how 'bout you?" Harry replied.

"Great!"

"Ok, boys, ready to go? We have twenty min. to get down there and we don't want to be late." Mr. Weasley interjected.

Both boys nodded and followed him out the door and back to the elevator. It just so happens the apparation test was to be on the third floor so Harry was a little bit nervous about going back down there. Luckily for him his nerves where misinterpreted as being for the apparaton test and he was a little relived by that.

An hour later both boys went home to the burrow legally aloud to do apparation. They spent the rest of the day celebrating and preparing for the wedding that would be taking place next Friday, right before Harry's birthday. Infact the whole family spent the next week celebrating the wedding and preparing for it. The whole Burrow was a wreck with decorations still waiting to be put up. The kitchen was the worst of it though. Every one was helping with the cooking and there were ingredients thrown all over the kitchen.

Hermione arrived Thursday from her travels with her family. This year she went to Italy. She was also going to be going back to her family the Monday after Harry's Birthday. Harry wasn't going to have a huge party, Infact he wasn't going to have a party at all and no gifts. He had already told his friends this, and reluctantly they all agreed to comply with his wishes.

On Friday, July 30th, everyone staying at the burrow woke before the sun even thought about coming into the sky. Fleur was busy in her room getting dressed. What seemed like a fairly simple task to Harry, involved the help of Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny (who has finally warmed a little towards Fleur).

All the men (with the exception of Bill) went out to the yard to begin to set up before even taking a shower. The women told them that they needed the bathroom. Bill was a nervous wreck up in his room.

"Ron, watch where you levitating that thing!" Harry said in a mock angry tone as a chair almost hit him in the head for the second time.

"Sorry mate" Ron said laughing as Harry ducked a third time as Ron purposely swung the chair at him again.

"Come now boys, settle down, Fred George DO NOT put stink pellets under the people's chairs, I'm going to go and check up on bill." Mr. Weasley left the group and headed inside the house.

Now I don't know exactly how it happened so don't even bother asking but the Burrow was ready for the ceremony with an hour to spare. Every one started to show up a half an hour before and Fleur and Bill were married with out a hitch.

The after party was a hit. Everyone was dancing and there was a lot of drinking. Over all every had more fun than they had had in a long time, not to mention the biggest head ache of their life.

Saturday morning when Harry woke up around 9 am, after five hours of sleep, there was a ministry owl waiting by his bed. At first he was a little scared thinking that the ministry had found out that it was him that had taken the deluxe time turner, but when he opened the letter he let out a sigh of relief.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Today is your 17__th__ birthday. You are now considered to be of age in the wizarding community. As such you are now aloud to do magic out of school. Please take caution and realize what is at stake here. Make sure not to reveal our secret to the muggles. Take care of yourself._

_Best wishes,_

_Denise Cambage_

_Head of misuse of underage magic department._

This letter made Harry very happy. It was the last thing that he needed for his plans . . . in fact his plans were to be set in motion tonight.

Harry got out of bed and pulled out his trunk. From inside he pilled out a rather large duffel bag. He then started to go through his clothes. When he was finished he had three pairs of jeans, ten t-shirts, three sweat shirts, and three pairs or wizard robes: one winter cloak, one school, one dress, plus the rest of his school uniform.

The next thing that Harry did was go through his books. He picked out several that had to do with the Dark Arts and protecting himself, including one very good one on occulemcy and Legimus. All of the books he had picked out were put into the duffel bag as well. Then he picked out his favorite pictures. Several of the trio at Hogwarts and then the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year. He also had pictures from Grimmauld Place of the marauders when they were at Hogwarts. All of the pictures he had picked out he put in his bag.

When Harry had finished packing his things from his trunk he had just enough room left for her money bag and some food to tide her over until she was set up in her new "time zone." By the time he had the duffel bag zipped and safely hidden under his bed it was ten in the morning and Ron was starting to stir.

Harry walked over to Ron's bed and was about to shake him awake, when he thought of a better plan. He pulled out his wand and used the same spell he had used the previous year to wake Ron up.

"Arrrrgggggg!" Ron screamed as he went from horizontal to vertical in the span of 2 seconds. By the time Ron realized what had happened Harry was on the floor in a fit of laughter and was soon joined by Fred and George. Ginny was standing in the doorway of the room trying to keep her composure but you could tell her face was getting really red. Hermione didn't look pleased but she didn't look upset either, she had more of a neutral face on.

"HARRY! GET ME DOWN NOW!!!" Ron's face was as red as a tomato. Harry finally took pity on Ron and let him down. When he was safely on the ground he started to laugh a little too. Only then did Hermione join in.

"Sorry Ron, but I couldn't help it!" Harry apologized to his best friend with a look of innocence on his face that was forced.

"Well . . . since it is your birthday I guess I could forgive you . . . but JUST this once!" Ron said with a smile on his face. With that comment it suddenly seemed to dawn on every one what day it was and Harry was showered with 'Happy Birthdays' and things like that. When the group finished saying good morning to every one, especially Harry, they all headed down to the kitchen for a late breakfast.

Surprisingly they did not find Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, but Remus and Tonks, who were both bent over a cup of coffee only to look up when the five teens entered.

"Happy Birthday Harry! You look more like your father every year." Remus greeted with a brotherly hug. "What are you guys going to be doing today?"

"Well . . ." Harry replied "what do you guys think about playing some Quiditch?" At this everyone perked up and was wide awake.

The group went out and divided into two teams. Fred was Beater/Chaser, Hermione was Keeper, and Harry was the Seeker for one team. On the team: George was Beater/Chaser, Ron was Keeper, and Ginny was the Seeker/Chaser.

The two teams played as many games as they could by lunch. The majority of the games were won by Harry's team (of course), but one or two were thrown so Ginny's team could win.

Lunch was served in the garden by a very happy, but tired, Mrs. Weasley. They 6 teens enjoyed all of their favorite sandwiches made to perfection.

After lunch Fred and George politely excused themselves to their joke shop and the remaining four took to sitting under a tree and reminiscing about the past. The four of them retold all of their favorite adventures from the previous years at Hogwarts. Ginny found out exactly what happened during the trio's first year, and both Ginny and Ron found out ALL of the details of the trio's third year. Then the conversation took a drastic turn to talk of their upcoming year, and how it would be their last together.

"Well, we could always get jobs first, just until we're ready to leave . . ." Ron suggested.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to leave!" Hermione and Harry at the same time. At this the group broke down laughing.

"Dinner!" came the call from the house. The four got up from where they were sitting under a tree in the yard. Ron helped Hermione up and Harry helped Ginny and both girls blushed as they went into the house.

Dinner was a wide selection of Harry's favorite foods, and harry took some of each resulting in a very uncomfortable fullness. The crowd had a good time. Everyone who was close to Harry was there and it was a very enjoyable party.

The time passed much too quickly for Harry's liking and soon he found himself heading up to his room with Ron while the girls headed to theirs.

"Well, good-night Harry, and happy birthday." Ron said with a yawn.

"Thanks Ron, good-night." Harry said with a sad smile which Ron never saw for his eyes were already shut.

Harry quickly sprung into action. He put a silencing charm on his room and got out his duffel bag, made sure Ron was really asleep, and put a silencing charm on him too. He rummaged through his bag to make sure everything was still there, then he got out his invisibility cloak.

The next step was to tell everyone good-bye. He wrote letters to everyone telling them how much he will miss all of them and needlessly put not to worry about him. In Ginny's letter he confessed his undying love for her. In all of them he explained exactly what he was doing. He explained how he needed to go back to when it all started and work on changing the future. He told of how not to worry and that if everything worked right they wouldn't even notice he was gone for he would still be there form the past. He also left a little not to have Hermione explain it later. He signed the letters and charmed them to appear right by the person to which they addressed when they woke up. He took out his special time turner and prepared to leave, possible for good.

With one last look around he quietly lifted all of the silencing charms and left the security of his room. He treaded lightly through the house and towards the back door. He had to be very quiet because no matter how much sleep Remus had lost the previous night he was always a Very light sleeper. And although harry tried to keep quiet, it was in vain. Remus heard him, and Remus followed. As Harry ran outside so did Remus.

Harry ran out to the same tree that he was sitting under earlier to shrink and pocket his duffel bag. He then took the time turner and turned the dial so he would be going back to his 11TH birthday. With that he let go and started whirling into the past, completely unaware that he was being watched.

Remus stared in shock as he watched Harry pocket his duffel bag and turn the dial. At first he had no idea what Harry was doing, but then he recognized the object in Harry's hand.

"HARRY!!!" Remus tried calling out, but it was no use, Harry had disappeared.

A/N: lol, cliff hanger. This is my first fan fic so I really want it to be a good one. I know that will never happen with out your (the reader's) help, so R&R and let me know what I can change to make it better. Thank you so much and I hope u enjoy my story! Much luv, KAT.


	2. Jet Lag and a family left Behind

A MEMORY IN TIME

Chapter 2: "Jet Lag" and a Family Left Behind

A/N: OMG, you guys I am soooo sorry!!! I really did mean to get this posted the day I had off from school but then time got away from me. I was a little sick so I didn't get out of bed 'til noon when my boyfriend called and woke me up . . . lol . . . yeah you can guess how happy I was. Then my friend kindly informed me of an English essay that was due in two days which I hadn't even started yet, so I worked on that all day but I was able to work a little on it during that Monday. I typed a little onto a word document at home, I do that with all my writing so I can check for grammatical errors and such first before I post it. Oh and one last thing before I let you get on with reading the story (I know you are ready to kill me now but . . .) . . . . what is your fav color? . . . lol . . . (runs and ducks ass you really do try and kill me) no I was just kidding I am not seriously asking you the dreaded question . . . but I did start another story. It isn't a hpff but I did write it. It might be a little sad by the time I am finished with it but do you guys want to read it any way? Well comment and let me know . . . now on with the story . . .

Remus stared in shock at the place where Harry was standing just moments before. _How could he just leave with out saying good-bye?_ _Does he realize what he is doing? Is he ever coming back? _A million thoughts were zooming through his head as he stood there in almost complete shock, almost. Luckily Remus had always been a logical thinker and that part of his brain was able to kick in a few minutes after the panic.

_GO TELL SOMEONE! GO TELL MCGONAGALL! GO NOW! MOVE!_

When Remus finally registered his logical thinking, he started sprinting towards the house with all his might. He threw open the door and headed for the fireplace, picked up a handful of floo powder, and stepped into the fireplace.

"MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE" Remus yelled and disappeared in a swirl of soot. A few seconds later Remus stepped through the grate in what used to be Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Professor, I knew you would still be awake, we need to talk now! There's a problem with Harry . . ."

Some time in the middle of the night Ron awoke with a start. _Wha? I could have sworn I just heard someone yell something about McGonagall's office._

"Harry, did you hear something? Harry? Harry, you there?" Ron got up, looked over at Harry's bed, and had to blink twice to make sure what he was seeing was real. Harry was not there. _Something's wrong._

Ron got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to check if Harry was there. He wasn't. The next stop was the kitchen and finally the living room where Remus was sleeping. _Great, not there either, wait neither is Remus, maybe they're together . . .one can only hope. . ._

Ron, convincing himself that Harry was safe with Remus, went back to bed and slept fitfully through the rest of the night.

Harry tried watching as time sped by in reverse but only lasted a few minutes before he had to shut his eyes. When all was done, he was standing in the lawn of a burrow that looked much younger than the one he just come from. Harry checked over his body to make sure he was in one piece and was still seventeen, because if his age had decreased as he had gone back in time, well, lets just say it would have greatly complicated things.

What Harry failed to notice until it was too late was that there were people in the yard staring at Harry, who to them, appeared out of thin air. There were four children with flaming red hair, three boys and one girl. Harry, luckily being a very quick thinker, was able to excuse his sudden appearance.

"Hi there, sorry for just popping up, apparation test gone wrong. Well, I'll be going now." With that, Harry disappeared with a crack, but shortly re-appeared near and old looking bar that was still in use. Before entering the Leaky Cauldron, He quickly changed the color of his hair to that of a sandy blond. It was quite a change to his normal raven black color. But by no means did it look bad, quite the contrary, but it still wasn't "Harry". He also tried his hardest to produce his strongest concealment charm to hide his scar but the most he could do was lighten it so it did not stick out _so_ much on his forehead. Harry left his deep emerald green eyes the same in memory of his mother.

With one quick look at himself in the window he stepped inside deciding there wasn't much else he could do, if people can recognize him looking like this, then they would always be able to recognize him. He walked up to Tom, the bar tender at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi my name is Harry Evans." Harry introduced him self.

"Hi, I'm Tom the bar tender, you from around here?" Tom said back.

"Yes I am . . ." Harry said out of habit, but then mumbled "Well, sorta."

"What's that, I didn't quite catch it?" Tom inquired as he heard Harry mumble.

"Uhhh . . . do you happen to have a room available?" Harry covered up quickly.

"Yes master Evans, room 3 is available. Here is your key." Tom handed Harry his key when the door from the muggle street opened and the two people walked in. Harry nearly keeled over in shock as he watched a giant of a man walk in, accompanied by a small boy with raven black hair and startling green eyes.

"So you think Harry went back in time?" Professor McGonagall asked a very white Remus who was sitting in her office at four in the morning.

"It looked like a time turner in his hand, and I watched him just disappear! What else could it have been?" Remus was now on his feet pacing. He really cared for Harry, _maybe I should have showed it a little more over the past year. I mean I did nothing while Sirius was around so he could have the most time with Harry, but then, well, Harry already had a support group didn't he? What would he want with an old Werewolf?_

"Well, he could have apparated. How close were you standing to him?" Minerva asked reasonably, trying to hide the note of worry on her voice very ineffectively.

"Well, I suppose he could have. I was far enough away that he was trying not to make too much noise, I wouldn't have heard him." Remus said looking thoughtful.

"Well then, there's our answer. He . . .he probably just aparated somewhere. Maybe he went to Diagonally or to Hogsmede just cause he couldn't sleep or something." McGonagall said a little more shakily than she had intended. "You should go back to the burrow, he'll probably be back by the morning."

Remus looked very doubtful. It wasn't like Harry to just leave, two years ago that type of behavior was expected and protected against, but the Harry that he had just spoken to last night wouldn't have done that. He knew how much everyone would worry, and that they would come after him.

"Well . . . I sincerely hope that you are right Minerva." Remus said quietly as he stepped into the fireplace and went back to the burrow.

Ron awoke at the fist sign of light through his window. At first he didn't know why he felt so worried and anxious . . . then is came back . . . Harry was missing. Ron looked over to what he knew was an empty bed. At first Ron didn't know what to do. Then he got up to search the house again.

He checked all the rooms upstairs first (minus the girls room, and Fleur and Bill's). As he suspected he found nothing related to the where abouts of Harry, but he found an empty twins room, and Chalie wasn't in his bed either. The knot in the bottom of Ron's stomach tightened to the point of pain.

He quickly went to the girl's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first but then he heard the shuffle and mumbles of some one who thought they were woken up way to early. Click the door slowly opened to reveal a bed head Ginny glaring at her older brother.

"Do you know how early it is?" Ginny was more than slightly grumpy.

"Heh . . . wear's Hermione."

Ginny looked over at Hermione's bed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, maybe the Lou . . . why?" Ginny looked at her brother suspiciously.

"No she's not there, no one is. No one else is in his or her rooms either. Harry has been missing for the entire night and when I first woke up, a little past 12, Remus wasn't here either."

"Hrm . . . . Hermione was definitely here the whole night . . . I couldn't sleep so I stayed awake 'til a little past three . . . I don't know anything about any one else."

"Well, I still haven't checked downstairs . . . I'll go do that now . . ." Ron looked really distracted, and Ginny could tell he was worried.

"I'll come with you" Ginny and Ron walked into the living room to find the couch still empty. Their next stop was the kitchen, where their search ended. Sitting around the table were all the "missing" children plus one Arthur Weasley and one Remus Lupin and minus one Harry Potter. Bustling around the kitchen trying to cook an early breakfast was Molly Weasley. Everyone looked like they hadn't slept well, but everyone, except Remus, looked happy as they awaited the meal.

Ron and Ginny took their respective seats at the table and so did Mrs. Weasley as she served out breakfast. Once everyone was seated, but before they could touch their food (which they were all longing to do), a letter popped in front of every one.

"No one touch anything! We don't know who these are from . . . they might be a trap." Mr. Weasley said seriously from the head of the table just as McGonnagal stepped through the fireplace looking very old and tired. As soon as she saw that every one had a letter but hadn't touched it she sighed.

"It's ok to read the letter. I got one too. They're from Harry."

Harry stared at himself and Hagrid as they introduced themselves to Tom, and then every one else, save him who chose to stay in the corner. Harry stayed rooted to his spot as his younger self walked past him and towards the back door. His and his former self's eyes locked for a minuet before Harry broke away and headed up to his room.

As soon as McGonagall said they were from Harry, every one except Ron and Remus suddenly realized that he was not present, which made for a mad rush for the letters.

While every one else seemed fairly confused as they read, Remus look more distressed by the minuet.


End file.
